This invention relates generally to the field of pipe fittings and more particularly to a hose crimp fittings or hydraulic adaptors that utilize a reverse threaded lock nut to prevent a swivel nut from loosening.
Existing and commonly used hose crimp fittings utilize 37 degree JIC sealing technology, which is the most popular metal-to-metal seal for hydraulic hoses. They are extremely sensitive to proper make-up torque and are leak prone due to hydraulic shock in the hose causing the JIC or swivel nut to back-off, resulting in a leak of hydraulic fluid to the environment, and or sluggish function activation. In various applications, the vibrations of the system cause the JIC nut or other similar swivel nuts to progressively rotate thereby loosening its connection and causing leaks and failure.
In subsea applications, this is particularly acute due to the high pressures involved and constant vibratory environment. Current systems are highly prone to dislodge and prevent the hose from working properly.
The present invention overcomes these problems through use of an innovative combination of a hose stem with two left handed threaded portions that receive a ferrule and lock nut to prevent the JIC or other similar swivel nuts from rotating under vibration.